gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Aila Jyrkiäinen
is a fictional character from the Gundam Build Fighters anime series. Personality & Character Aila is a seemingly quiet individual, often speaking with a lack of emotion and responding with the bare minimum amount of words. However, this seems to be a front, as she has been shown to be able to express emotions, as shown in her encounter with Reiji. Like Reiji, she seems to have a enormous appetite, buying all the foods that Reiji was planning to buy. Background Aila is the top fighter of the Gunpla team Nemesis based in Finland. She is from the Flana Institute. She had no experience in Gunpla creation nor did she have any knowledge about ''Gundam ''prior to entering the tournament, however, her piloting skills more than makes up for it. She does not enjoy Gunpla Battle or taking part in the tournament, and apparently only does it because of the investment from her sponsors, which allow her to visit abroad and enjoy the foods of Japan. However, she did enjoy the experience of building one with Reiji and battling in cooperation with him after meeting Takeshi Iori. History Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-02h21m36s150.png Aila04.png Aila03.png Aila02.png Aila01.png|Alia's Gunpla Battle suit vlcsnap-2013-12-09-06h29m10s42.png|A new rival appears vlcsnap-2013-12-09-06h30m15s182.png|Alia is not as emotionless as she seems. vlcsnap-2013-12-09-06h32m39s75.png|Snacks are Serious Business for these two. vlcsnap-2013-12-09-06h33m11s150.png vlcsnap-2013-12-09-06h59m47s223.png vlcsnap-2013-12-16-08h17m01s56.png vlcsnap-2013-12-16-08h22m32s37.png|What are you doing back there? vlcsnap-2013-12-16-08h24m51s148.png vlcsnap-2013-12-16-08h25m48s200.png Alia and Reiji episode 12.jpg|Alia doesn't know what to think about Reiji AilaJyrkiäinen-1 GBF-17.png|Aila eating chips Relationships :;Reiji ::She first encountered Reiji while shopping for food. They quarreled over the last meat bun in a shop and seemed to have a bad relationship. However, later on they show a kinder side to each other, as Reiji steals one of Aila's meat buns, but ends up giving her enough money to buy four more of them in return. Aila similarly waits for him to come out of a restaurant and give him those four buns, which Reiji rejects, but she still wants him to take them, causing their bag to slip and nearly fall and create an awkward atmosphere between the two. Reiji then goes to her defense after three thugs make fun of them. Later, she worriedly looks at his apparently wounded hand. ::Aila identified Reiji as a fighter in the tournament after running into him while in her body armor (preventing Reiji from recognising her), she took an interest on his affection to Gunpla. After the preliminaries she tailed Reiji into a gunpla shop where Takeshi Iori had them build their own Gunplas. Aila assisted Reiji in battle against C, but did not admit to him that she was a fighter in the tournament despite her skill with the Command Gundam. Trivia *Aila fits some of the "cyber-newtype" archetype of Gundam series, sharing similarities in history and personality to characters like Allenby Beardsley, Soma Peries or Four Murasame, who are usually orphans and artificially conditioned to be superior pilots and soldiers. However, similar to Allenby (and unlike the typical archetype), she also showed far more emotions. Her similarities with Allenby extended not just to their history, race, and training, but also their love of food. *When Aila meets Sei and China, she accidentally borrows Aina Sahalin's first name from the 08th MS Team as a means to avoid being found out by Reiji and Sei in the tournament, which coincidentally, both are white-haired and "Aina" means "only" in Finnish. *Her Gunpla, the Qubeley Papillon, bears an almost similar appearance to a knight though when fighting, she seems to rely more on her suit's funnels then using her close-quarters weaponry. The fighting style is similar to Cyber-Newtype pilots, Elpeo Ple, Haman Karn, and Marida Cruz. External Links *Aila Jyrkiäinen on Official Site References